America's Funniest Home Videos
A show where people send in their home videos of situations gone awry in hopes of winning $10,000 for funniest video of the show, and then have a chance to win ten times that amount, $100,000, for funniest video of the season. The most common videos usually feature slapstick physical comedy arising from incidents, accidents and mishaps. Other popular videos include humorous situations involving pets or children, while some are staged practical jokes. The show was rebranded to just AFV in 2001. Rating Music 1989 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Jill Colluci 1997 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Peter Hix & Terry Wood 1998 & 2001 - Dan Slider 2015- Dan Slider (contains excerpts from "The Funny Things You Do" and the 1998-2001 theme) Theme Lyrics The Funny Things You Do (1989-1996 version) We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! A real life look at each of you To capture all that style You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you Stories from your friends next door They never told You might be a star tonight So let that camera roll You're the red white and blue Oh the funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you The Funny Things You Do (1996-1997 version) Home videos, home videos SUNDAY! You're the red, white, and bluuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeee! (instrumental) Hey! We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! Oh, A real life look at each of you To capture all that style (Yeah) You're the red, white, and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you Stories from your friends next door (next door) They never told (told told) You might be a star tonight So let the cameras roll (Oh yeah) You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you Inventor Vin Di Bona based on the Japanese show Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-chan Spin-Offs America's Funniest People - Spin-off that followed this same program on ABC. The Planet's Funniest Animals - Another spin-off, but with pets and animals in it. It Only Hurts When I Laugh! - similar to AFV but it's videos about funny painful things The World's Funniest Moments - similar to AFV and AFP Funniest Pets & People- a spinoff similar to Planet's Funniest Animals and AFV Ridiculousness - similar to AFV but using internet videos The World's Funniest! - a spinoff that aired on FOX Crashletes - a kid's spinoff that mainly focuses on sports International Versions Australia's Funniest Home Videos (Australia) Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos (Australia, Spinoff of AFHVS) 最滑稽的家庭视频 (China) Vídeos de Primera (Spain) Video Loco (Chile) Paperissima (Italy) You've Been Framed! (UK) Video Gag (France) Upps! Die Pannenshow (Germany) Сам Себе Режиссёр (Russia) Tá a Gravar (Portugal) America's Funniest Videos Latinoamérica (Latin America) America's Funniest Videos Brasil (Brazil) Hauskat Kotivideot (Finland) Lachen om Homevideo's (The Netherlands) Videodinges (Belgium) Låt Kameran Gå (Sweden) Hit med Videon (Denmark) Sveriges roligaste klipp (Sweden) Bitoy's Funniest Videos (The Phillipines) Süper Matrak (Turkey) Śmiechu Warte (Poland) Additional Pages America's Funniest Home Videos/AFV In Popular Culture America's Funniest Home Videos Episode Guide/Airdates America's Funniest Home Videos/Catchphrases America's Funniest Home Videos/Gallery America's Funniest Home Videos/Merchandise Link Official Site from ABC AFV's Official Site Category:Comedy Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:1989 premieres